The present disclosure relates generally to the field of vehicle airbags which provide occupant protection when deployed (e.g., during a dynamic vehicle impact). Specifically, the disclosure relates to an airbag module which incorporates a first storage compartment for the use of the vehicle occupant, a second storage compartment for storing an airbag to protect the head or torso, and a cover overlying all of the storage compartments to form one integrated airbag module. More specifically, this disclosure relates to an airbag to protect the head and torso, an airbag to protect the knees, and a glove box integrated into one unit that the vehicle manufacturer would install into a motor vehicle.
Airbags are located in vehicles to protect occupants from injury during a vehicle dynamic impact event, which triggers sensors located in the vehicle to initiate deployment of an airbag(s). An airbag may deploy and inflate, by gas rapidly entering its cushion(s), typically through the use of an inflator containing an explosive charge (e.g., pyrotechnic device). Passenger torso and knee airbags are typically stored within and deployed from the passenger dashboard compartment. Passenger torso and knee airbags are typically packaged through a process of folding and rolling to compact the airbag in order to minimize its required packaging space. During a vehicle dynamic impact event, a passenger torso airbag deploys, typically from the upper portion (i.e., above the glove box) of the dashboard, in substantially rearward and upward directions to protect the torso and head of the occupant, while the knee airbag deploys, typically from the lower portion (i.e., below the glove box) of the dashboard, in substantially rearward and downward directions to protect the knees and legs of the occupant. The terms dashboard, dashboard assembly and instrument panel refer to the same component and are used interchangeably throughout this application.
It has been known to construct a vehicle to include a passenger torso airbag, a glove box assembly, and a passenger knee airbag, such that the three are assembled and shipped as independent assemblies and installed independently into a vehicle. It has also been known to construct a glove box to include a knee protection device, typically by coupling a trim plate to the leading edge of a deploying airbag.
It would be advantageous for a vehicle manufacturer to receive and install one assembly which integrates a glove box with protection devices to protect both the knees and torso of the occupant. This integration of assemblies reduces assembly labor, time, and costs for the customer by reducing the quantity of components and operations required to install the integrated assembly into the vehicle. Additionally, this integration reduces the number of components within the integrated assembly, which in turn reduces the packaging space required, reduces the mass of the system and vehicle, and reduces cost. The reduction of mass has always been a driving force behind vehicle manufacturers, but it has become even more important as the need for fuel efficiency continues to increase.